


The Daughter of the Phantomhives

by Dissonanita



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: She is the daughter of Ciel and Elizabeth. Ciel spent years to get his revenge with no success. But they got Ciel and Elizabeth kidnapping their 7 year old daughter. Sebastian offers her the same deal he offered her father.





	The Daughter of the Phantomhives

Arabella was a small girl around seven years of age. She had light silver hair and bright blue eyes. A smile always on her face. She was daddy's girl.

Her father was Ciel Phantomhive, watch dog of the Queen. 

Today started like any other day. Elizabeth, her mother, was getting ready for a party the day after tomorrow. Mey-rin was breaking something she was suppose to clean. Baldroy was burning something in the kitchen. Finny was out in the yard with Pluto. Arabella didn't care about any of that. She needed one person.

She stood in front of his office door, opening it, not bothering to knock.

"Daddy!" She sang

He chuckled when he saw his little girl, dressed in a light blue dress. His butler, Sebastian, stood behind him, a light smile on his lips.

Arabella climbed into her father's lab. 

"I will be on my way my lord. My lady." Sebastian said with a bow

"Bye bye." Said Arabella waving "Daddy will you play with me?" 

"I can't right now Ara." He said

The scream of Elizabeth filled the air. Ciel stood quickly, Arabella in his arm. Setting her down he gives her one order.

"Hide Ara. Don't come out." He said running out

She was going to follow her father out when the bay window shattered behind her. She turned. Before her was a figure, hidden by shadows.

Arabella screamed running out of the room. The person follows. She runs into another stranger to have a bag shoved over her. She tried to squirm only to feel a prick.

Than nothing.


End file.
